


the first

by heartlesbian (ardentlesbian)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crying, Crying During Sex, F/F, Kinktober, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn, Trans Adora (She-Ra), Trans Female Character, Unprotected Sex, catra's in heat, heatober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentlesbian/pseuds/heartlesbian
Summary: cats don't go into heat under stressful situations. this is catra's first time being stress free.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 355





	the first

**Author's Note:**

> someone drew trans adora art, another drew catra in heat art... here i am. also, adora is a trans lesbian. i hate terfs, i hate transphobia. so if you're either, fuck off. this isn't for you. sorry it cut off at the end kinda. i wante to post it. i can probably write more if it's wanted. they have sex a lot.

The first thing she realizes is that the castle suddenly got hotter. At first, she brushes it off as Glimmer switching on the heating for the upcoming winter, albeit a little too early, as it’s only October. She doesn’t think too much about it, by now well adjusted to all the queens weird habits, just thankful that she seems to have welcomed Catra to live there with little hesitance. 

If anything, it just means getting to wear little shorts and tank tops around Adora, enjoying the way her girlfriends eyes roam, the high pink on her cheek and collar bones, down her neck. She’s noticed Adora looking at her before all of this, before the war, but it’s nicer now, different. She’s free to wrap her tail around Adora’s wrist and legs without fear of repercussions from sadly, the only mother figure she’s ever known. She’s no longer worried about if Adora reciprocates her feelings, it’s clear in her stumbled words and tapping fingers and hair twirls.

However, just as Catra gets used to the subtle change in temperature, it gets even hotter. Almost suddenly, and insufferably so.

The first thing she notices is that it’s late, around 4 am. The second thing is that she’s kicked off the blankets at some point in the night, and her skin still feels uncomfortable. She’s comfortable enough with Adora that she just decides to strip her clothing, laying on her back and trying to slow down her suddenly too fast beating heart.

She makes the mistake of looking over at Adora, and that’s when it hits hard. Her thighs squeeze together and she lets out a gasp, biting her lip almost painfully as she squirms, trying to keep her hands still at her sides.

To herself she thinks, ‘Fuck. I can’t seriously be horny right now, it;s four in the fucking morning,’ fingers currling in on themselves where she’s gripping her own thighs.

She squeezes her eyes shut, trying to even out her breathing and relax. It doesn’t work. Her cunt is aching, she can feel her clit pulsing and she’s starting steadily leaking out, already soaking. She turns on her side, her back to Adora and bites on one of her knuckles to stifle the low moan that came out. She figures she can rub one out quick and then hopefully fall asleep, forget this even happened tomorrow.

Keeping her teeth in her knuckle, she lets her other hand slip between her legs to where her cunt is throbbing, gasping around the finger in her mouth as she barely let a finger slide against her clit. She presses two fingers against the nub a little firmer, and gently rocks her hips against it, wanting to cry from how good it felt, and she’s hardly done anything yet. She keeps a steady circling movement with her fore fingers, letting her now bitten hand down to runa finger up the folds of her pussy, pressing one in the tight, slick hole. 

She bites down on one of the blankets to keep quiet, pumping her finger in her tighter, hotter then usual cunt and working over her cllit. She feels herself getting close already and curves her fingers up inside of her, gasping into the blanket and coming all over her hand and wrist, hard.

Feeling almost ashamed, she wipes her hand on the blanket, tosses it on the floor and curls in on herself, falling into a restless sleep.

The next day, she’s even more unbearably hot, uncomfortably shifting in her chair at breakfast, keeping her eyes glared at her barely touched food. When Adora tries asking if she’s okay, she snaps out that she’s finer, just a little under the weather probably and goes back to their sheared room, trying and failing to take a nap.

She pretends to be asleep when Adora comes back to take a shower after her daily morning work out. She's trembling under the covers because of the heat, and well.. the scent of Adora's fresh sweat is quite literally intoxicating to her right now. She feels high, and she's already soaking and pulsing in her underwear.

Her worst night mare at that moment comes to life when Adora decides to be playfully gross, crawling over Catra and kissing her cheek, whispering in her ear, :I know you're awake." Catra shudders, tries and fails to push Adora off her, on the verge of tears because of how good it feels when Adora gets her on her back, hips aligned.

Adora's face falls immediately, pulling back and sitting next to her instead when she sees Catra's face, although Catra has to bite down a whine at the loss of contact. 

"Catra... what's wrong?'" Adora's gently wipes away some of the tears on Catra's cheek. Catra covers her face in her hands, shaking her head and squeezing her legs together tightly. "Nothing," she murmurs. She's embarrassed, knows she has no reason to be, knows Adora won't judge her.. She still feels bad, ashamed. Their sex life was good as it was, she didn't want to add in her weird cat biology to it.

Adora gently pried her wrists away, kissing her knuckles, "Did.. Did I do something?," she asks, quiet, kissing Catra's knuckles. "No," Catra said, quiet, eyes trained on the ceiling. "i've just been feeling a little.. weird. That's all." 

"Weird how?," Adora lied down next to her, facing her on her side, still holding one of her hands, h=free hand thumbing her cheekbone.

Adora's presence was usually comforting, but now Catra was just on edge. How do you tell someone you want to be fucked beyond oblivion? 

She turned and faced Adora, deciding to just be frank. "I think i'm in heat. I'm not sure though because this is the first time i've gotten to relax, and I know it doesn't happen when i'm in stress," she's rambling now, "but everything i've read said that when i'm not stressed it can start. So. I think. Yeah. I woke up really fucking horny yesterdaty morning," she turns red, "I got off while you were sleeping." Her voice has quieted during that last part, her blush matching Adora's.

Adora blinked a few times, rapid. She snapped her mouth shut and licked her lips, Catra's eyes followed the movement, pupils narrowing in.

They stared at eachother for a while before Catra spoke, "Oh my god, will you please, please fuck me. I can't take it." She was closer now, Catra throwing an arm over Adora's shoulder, a leg over her hip. Adora seemed to snap then, swooping in to kiss Catra, teeth catching on her bottom lip with a harsh little tug. Slipping her tongue into her mouth, filthy when she heard Catra's gasp. 

Flipping her onto her back, Adora starting kissing her way down Catra's neck, sitting back to tug the little tank she was wearing off, tossing it aside for now. Leaning down and grazing one of Catra's nipples with her teeth, she shoved down her shorts and underwear too, sighing against her skin when the scent hit her nose. 

"Adora, please.. please no teasing, I can't take it. Need your cock so bad, Adora. Adora, Adora." She was begging, she hated it but she couldn't seem to shut up Adora didn't seem to mind though, slipping to fingers inside of Catra's dripping cunt, starting to prep her. She groaned at the tightness around her fingers, leaning down to suck her clit into her mouth. Catra was practically sobbing now, so on edge that she felt her pussy twitch around Adora's fingers, felt her clit throb against Adora's tongue, throwing her head back and having her first orgasm.

She recovered quickly, pulling at Adora's hair until she crawled back up to kiss her, sloppy and wet. Catra groaned as she felt Adora's hips settle, cock hard against her sensitive cunt where they aligned. Reaching down, she shoved Adora's sweats down, breathing hard and grinding her hips up, "come on, Adora, off, off, off, need your cock so bad, need you to fucking breed me, come inside me, love your cock so much," She was silenced when Adora grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head with one hand, the other hand pulling her pants all the way off. She ground her cock against Catra, dragging the cockhead against Catra's clit, sliding the shaft between the folds of her cunt, where she was open and pulsing, twitching and needy.

Adora's cock was a good size, a little above average but nothing that strained Catra's cunt to the point of pain, nothing they needed to seriously stretch her open for. It filled her perfectly, the walls clenching tight around the head as she pushed in, "fuck, Cat..," stopping about halfway, the heat almost searing, "love your tight, sweet pussy on my cock, baby," and pushing in to the base. Catra cried out at the wet, schlick sound as her clit dragged along the patch of hair nestling Adora's cock, wrapping her thighs tight around Adora's hips and gripping her ass, nails dragged down her back.

Adora pulled back to set a pace, snapping her hips forward into Catra's cunt, biting her neck because the tight, wet heat was too fucking good. They rarely fuck raw, being as safe as possible when they weren't lazy but the feeling of her hard cock being surrounded in a pussy as sweet as Catra's was a feeling Adora could write novels about, the drag of a cunt so wet and tight, the spongy feeling of her G spot against Adora's swollen cockhead was enough to make women move mountains.

She kept a pace steady and quick, thumbing at one of Catra's nipples as her other arm was under Catra's lower back, hauling her onto her cock.

Catra had decided she needed more, so she flipped Adora onto her back and kissed her as she ground her cunt down, circling her hips in tight movements, biting at Adora's lips when her cock hit just the right spot. The squelching noise was only adding intensity, making Catra continue to clench up as she dragged nails over Adora's chest, squeezing around her cock in random. 

"Catra, Catra. I'm not gonna last long, baby. Your pussy is too good, I'm gonna come," babbling as she does, Adora plants her feet to fuck her hips up, slamming her cock harder into Catra's heat, gripping her ass as she gets closer to coming.

"Good, come inside me, need it so bad, make me yours, Adora, fuck, fuck," letting a steady stream of "ahns, and other high pitched cries, she tightens her pussy around Adora's cock once more before Adora spills, hot spurts of come filling Catra up, riding out the twitching of Catra's cunt as she also comes.

As they settle, Catra keeps Adora's softening, still twitching cock inside her. wiggling around to get comfortable, giggling when Adora gasps. She lets herself go limp and soft, kissing over Adora's face, "i'm not letting you out of this room for a week, just so you know. I'm gonna suck your cock ever morning before I ride you so good you see god."

Adora gasps, laughing a little, shocked. "I have a meeting this week, though, so I can"t just-," she's cute off by Catra's mouth on hers, and the slow rocking of her hips. "NO meetings," Catra growls, before her rocking hips get a little firmer, and Adora starts to harden up again for another round.

It's gonna be a long week.


End file.
